


Cortisol

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick needs stress relief, Daryl's happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cortisol

It was easy to get Rick into bed. With all the shit that had been going down around the farm, the alpha dog had been looking on edge, face wracked with worry and anger bubbling beneath his calm exterior. Easy enough that all he had to do was wait until Rick blew up at Shane and stormed off. Though he wasn’t sure what they were saying, the disgruntled yells rang around the farm and everyone knew the old pack master had finally snapped. Daryl wasn’t sure which straw broke the camel‘s back, or why it had escalated so quickly and didn’t particularly care, consumed in lustful thoughts that permeated his once hawk-sharp mind.

It had been so long since Daryl had gotten laid. Before the world went to shit he fucked married men, the bikers in the old ramshackle bar he used to hang out at, suited stiffs lost on their way from a conference. Hell, he’d even taken a few tumbles with his brother when the bastard was drunk enough - that world was gone now, and his stellar sex life went with it.

Until now.

Now Daryl lay naked in the back of the RV, on Shane’s old bed, a fold-out couch deal that he noticed had great bounce from when Rick had grabbed him by the neck and threw him down, peeling that ratty old sleeveless shirt with his free hand as Daryl descended. Rick threw off most of his gear, saying nothing as he bore on top of the hunter, officer shirt sleeve still clinging to his wrist, one sock dangling precariously off thick feet. He only grunted, gnawing at an old condom wrapper, half biting and half frustrated tearing.

“Easy, pardner. Don’t have to use one of those if you don’t want to.” Daryl flicked his tongue out briefly to taste air, biting down softly into a grin. The hastened figure straddling his thighs paused to look up, eyes narrowing.

“You clean?”

“Why, officer, I am _offended_.” Daryl placed a limp hand against his chest in mock disgust before falling into a straightened expression, “Sweetheart‘, I ain’t been laid since this goddamn apocalypse started. Intestines haven’t fallen out of my ass, ain’t been pissin’ green. I think I’m good. Now, you wanna fuck the pain away or did you rip my best outfit for nothin’?”

Rick sighed, heavy with frustration, rubbing his temple with thumb and forefinger before focusing at the fuck toy in front of him. He shook the last of the life from his shirt and settled himself up against Daryl, dick half hard already from grinding idly between Daryl’s ass.

“You got lube?” Daryl popped up from Shane’s pillow, looking at Rick. He didn’t look back, still entranced by the smooth trail of lightly muscled ass, biting his lip as the thick head of his cock trailed past that tight, pink opening. He could already feel the firm heat, enticing enough that Rick had to suck in a sharp breath as his dick finished trailing down the back of Daryl’s balls and slowly began its ascent once more.

“Are you kidding? It’s Shane’s bed. Try _anywhere_.” He managed to mumble back, still not returning eye contact. Sure enough, a few seconds rummaging produced two small bottles, a packet version that heated on skin contact, an old rag and a sizeable dildo. Daryl’s mouth hung open and his face scrunched as he examined the base of the monstrous toy.

“ _King Dong_? Seriously? This fucking thing fits in Shane‘s ass?”

“You‘d be surprised.” Rick’s eyes widened for emphasis.

“What’s the rag for?” The question made Rick snap from his trance.

“Here.” He softly slapped the inside of Daryl’s thigh and took the rag. As Daryl obediently moved onto his knees, Rick carefully pulled his cock and balls back, affixing the rag around the base into a makeshift cockring. There was a grunt as Rick drew it tight up around the hunter. Daryl’s immediate instinct was to touch himself, though Rick slapped his hand away from the creation, prompting a whine from underneath the officer.

“There we go. Should stop you from finishing until I’m ready for you to finish,” Rick mused, rubbing his chin at admiring his handiwork, “Shane likes how big and red it makes his dick look.”

Rick leant down to give the cock head a quick kiss before letting it swing back down between the hunter’s legs. With nowhere else for the blood to travel, Daryl’s cock began to bob and swell, a pinkish red hue flushing the top half. Grabbing the lube, Rick drizzled it into his cock and then his fingers before slicking up Daryl’s asshole, occasionally dipping in with one finger. At the addition of a second finger, Daryl began rocking against Rick, enjoying a familiar sensation he sorely missed.

He lets out an annoyed grunt as Rick’s fingers leave him, but it isn’t for long as Rick’s fat cock replaced them, stretching him further than he’d anticipated.

“Fuck!” Maybe he was just out of practice, but Rick’s weighty meat sliding inside of him came as a bit of a shock. Thicker than his brother, thicker than those boys back home. The agonisingly slow thrust finally ended as Rick drew up to Daryl, pubes pressed against his ass, balls deep inside. Before he had time to recover, Rick had started into a rhythm, riding Daryl on the border of discomfort and absolute fucking ecstasy.

“Daryl,” Rick’s voice was husky, thick with lust, the heady scent of sex igniting his arousal, “That dildo you found… stick it to the wall in front of you. That’s a good boy.”

Daryl managed to pull himself up, Rick still riding him, and found the strength to briefly hold himself up with one arm as he stuck the mighty toy in front of him, the head rubbing against his face as he returned to hanging his head, both hands curling around the bed sheets. Rick leaned over Daryl’s back, grabbing a fistful of wispy hair and yanked Daryl back to face the toy.

“Suck it. I want to skewer my fucking whore.” He commanded. Daryl’s mouth was already open before Rick even spoke, tongue lolling out, ready like the fucking whore he was, human nature when presented with anything that needed servicing. An extra sharp, hard thrust bucked Daryl forward onto the toy and the boy felt the stretch on his mouth immediately, followed by his gag reflex as Rick mercilessly rammed Daryl forward, his face scrunched and drool running in tracks down his patchy beard.

“Yeah, that’s right, my little white trash fucking slut. How many boys you done this for? You had your lips stretched around Shane yet? On your knees for those horny vatos? How about big brother Merle?” Daryl’s pained groan at the last statement caused Rick to jerk Daryl off the toy, coughing and spluttering but still under Rick’s hand as he continued fucking on his haunches, one hand keeping balance, the other remaining firmly planted in Daryl’s hair. His speed increased, sending the boy into a series of groans that intensified as Rick passed his prostate with each perfectly angled thrust.

Another shift brought Daryl on his back and Rick pressed all his weight down so he couldn‘t move. He pinned the boy’s hands over his head so he wouldn’t touch his swollen, bound cock. Daryl wrapped his legs around Rick’s waist as the rhythm grew frantic, both men embracing in a messy kiss as cum rose up in Rick’s balls, ready to breed.

“Oh god, fuck me, Rick. Fill me up with cum like Merle used to do.” Daryl grinned under Rick’s kiss and the officer responded with a quiet _Jesus_ before a louder roar as spurts of cum filled Daryl, jet after jet of seed that coated him, so full that it had already started dribbling out of the wrecked passage.. Rick flopped down, releasing his vice grip on Daryl’s wrists and rolled beside him. After a moment of catching his breath, he turned to Daryl’s pulsing, aching dick.

“You want someone to take care of that?”

“That’d be nice.” Daryl shifted uncomfortably, the moment of respite allowing the realisation of the urgent situation between his legs. Rick hopped back into straddling position, this time faced towards Daryl’s cock, bending over to take him in his mouth. Daryl rested his hands on Rick’s ass, playfully squeezing and pulling them apart to admire the view. He made a mental note to try and persuade Rick into bottoming for him at least once, uncovering the officer’s hairy hole was almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

It didn’t take long for Rick to finish off Daryl, the boy was already full to bursting. A few licks and a deep suck to the base without the rag attached was enough to cause Daryl to jolt into his mouth, pumping cum into Rick’s throat, shaking as the man continued to pleasure him long after the ejaculate had ceased, Daryl writhing into the bed sheets, rough hands over his face as he mewled from the overstimulation.

“Remind me to come to you every time I get stressed.” Rick grinned, licking cum into Daryl’s slack mouth.

“That’s a promise, Officer Grimes.”


End file.
